Fais moi Violence
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: OS. SuzaLulu. Suzaku rêve. Il rêve de meurtre. Rating T pour violence.


Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Sunrise, aux CLAMP, à Makijo… Enfin à tous ceux qui ont crée Code Geass !

Warning : -Violence dans ce One-shot.

-Yaoi, homophobe, dehors !

OoO

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Suzaku frappa violemment le corps à terre. La forme au sol poussa un gémissement de douleur, alors que le pied du soldat arriva sans douceur dans ses côtes. Il continua de le rouer de coup, se fichant bien de ses plaintes, de sa souffrance, du sang qui coulait de ses plaies fraichement ouverte. Il avança sa main vers le haut du corps de sa pauvre victime et empoigna les cheveux sombres, pour le soulever légèrement de terre. Il regarda son visage crispé, mais aucune émotion ne lui vint, aucune pitié, aucun sentiment particulier, juste de l'indifférence. Il observa le regard améthyste, lui-même à demi-ouvert, encore sonné par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Suzaku lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage, le propulsant à nouveau par terre. Le coup fut tel que le jeune homme martyrisé cracha du sang, salissant sa chemise blanche, qui se teintait de la teinte pourpre du liquide qui s'écoulait des blessures. Les yeux améthystes le supplièrent de le laisser en paix, de le laisser mourir. Il criait sa douleur, puisque sa voix ne pouvait plus le faire. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. L'autre se demandait ce qu'il allait encore pouvoir lui faire subir. Le brun voulait l'écorcher, lui faire mal, le faire hurler de douleur, comme son coeur. Il prit un poignard et doucement, arracha les vêtements du garçon à terre, et commença à dessiner des arabesques sanglantes sur son corps. Il gémit de douleur, et le supplia d'arrêter sa torture. Il plaça sa main sur sa bouche et considéra les yeux paniqués alors qu'il levait haut la lame.

Un hurlement de douleur traversa sa tête quand il abaissa violemment le poignard sur le corps ensanglanté.

Suzaku se réveilla en sursaut. Il passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour se réveiller et se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Un rêve, juste un simple rêve. Il posa ses yeux sur le corps endormi à ses côtés. Lelouch dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres. Il alla déposer un baiser sur son épaule dénudé. Il voulait profiter de sa présence. Juste encore un peu, avant de partir. Il se leva finalement et alla vers la salle de bain. Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps nu, laissant le loisir à ses pensées de vagabonder. On disait souvent que les rêves sont le reflets des désirs profonds et inavoués des êtres humains. Désirait il donc tant que ça la mort de Lelouch ? Pourtant, il l'aimait. Ou bien était-ce un rêve prémonitoire ? Il savait qu'un jours, il devrait affronter son ami. Il savait qui il était, il savait qui se cachait derrière le masque du terroriste. Il savait que Lelouch était Zéro.

Le soldat sentit une présence derrière lui. Il était là. Deux bras glissèrent sur lui, et un corps se pressa contre le sien. Il finit par sourire et se retourna pour affronter les deux orbes améthystes.

"Déjà debout ? Demanda t'il d'une voix encore endormi.

-Hm…. Je dois bientôt partir Lelouch…

-Reste avec moi.

-Tu sais bien que je peux pas…"

Le britannien lui vola un baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Suzaku prit la taille de son amant entre ses mains et le serra contre lui. Tout était de sa faute. Si il n'était pas devenu Zéro, jamais il n'aurait dû combattre son meilleur ami, son amant, son amour. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait revu, car jamais il n'aurait rencontré Euphémia.

Lelouch haleta. Il venait de passer une main sur ses reins, endroit beaucoup trop sensible à son goût. Sa main arriva à sa cuisse qu'il souleva lentement.

"Juste un peu alors…"

Il fallait qu'il se fasse violence. Pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Il l'aimait trop. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Fin

Nouvelle fanfic, c'est tout bizarre comme histoire je vous l'accorde, mais j'avais envie ^o^

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !

Sedinette


End file.
